


What a Nightmare

by christallic



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallic/pseuds/christallic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle is going on this quest with a positive mind set but her feelings might hold her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Princess Rover fanmix http://8tracks.com/c33/princess-rover , Enjoy!

When they started the quest Amberle was sure they could do it. Everybody in their team was strong and she was so sure that feelings where not going to stop her in any kind of way but that might change soon.

So the journey beginns at mid day and everybody is ready to go. Wil is riding in the front, Amberle is riding in the middle and Eretria is walking in chains by two guards in the back. The Princess knows Rovers are the most annoying out of anyone, well at least that is what her father told her. But somehow Eretria isn't really in the mood to talk. Amberle turns around to see what Eretria is doing and their eyes meet. Tension is building up when Eretria seductively looks at her and starts to bite her lip and grin. A little bit of blood drops down her chin. Amberle rapidly turns around and instantly feels a tingle going through her body. Eretria is still grinning while she licks the blood off her bottom lip. One of the guards pushes her to walk faster. She just turns around and gives him a death stare. Amberle tries to ignore the things happening in the back even though she gets angry at the thought that they touch her. She pushes that thought away and focuses on the road she has in front of her.

While they are getting further and further into the lands Amberle can't resist to check on Eretria. And everytime she does she feels like loosing control 

-Does she care about her? And after all the Rover can't be that bad of a person, right? She is just a girl who has been broken and used by a lot of people and now she just tries to stick herself back together. Acting all tough but in reality she cares too much probably. But she gets by somehow, always on her own, even though she has " a family of Rovers ". They don't treat her good either. But she can't get away, she just tries to survive... But after all she makes her so angry ... -

Amberle shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts, still clenching her fists holding onto her horse. Maybe her father was right and Rovers are annoying because they make your mind wander into all the parts you don't want to go to. Just to make sure everything is okay, she checks on her again. Slowly turning her head around, being met by two dark brown eyes that appeared golden because of the setting sun shimmering through the trees right in front of them. At first she looked exhausted but after seeing Amberle she walked straight again and started to smile at her.  
Amberle just thought – Acting all tough again ...- rolling her eyes and turning back around -... but god those eyes ... - she could feel her heart slowly getting warmer while saying " we should stop here and set up our camp for the night." Everybody agreed and so they did as the Princess said.

They got off the horses, the guards tied Eretria to a tree near their camp and then they left to make sure there is no danger to worry about and to get some food. And Wil is busy setting up his tent. Amberle looks over to Eretria while holding her tent in her arms. She sees how uncomfortable it must be to be tied to a tree. She hesitates for a moment but then she moves into Eretrias direction.

While getting closer she looks into Eretrias eyes and then there is this feeling again that she can't really assign to where it comes from or where it begins and where it ends. She is not quite there yet when Eretria realizes that Amberle is coming to talk to her. She gets all smily and plays with seductive eyes while flirting " Are you missing me princess?" she pulls the left eyebrow up and waits for an answer. Amberle is now just a few steps away and responds with " yeah, you wish" rolling her eyes a little bit, then conintuing " I am here to get you off of that tree" The Rovers eyes widen while she says " Are you kidding me, i am free?" Amberle responds a little flirty " No, dummie.I still need you, forgot that?" Eretria sounds a little dissappointed but still putting on a smile " No, i was hoping you would let me go. Whatever. So what can i help you with princess?" Amberle answers a little quiet "You gonna help me set up our tent. So you don't have to be completly useless over here." Eretria looks confused while saying " our tent? We didn't even have a first date and you want me to build our own tent?" Amberle is amused by Eretria " Yeah funny. You want to sleep out here tied to a tree? We can do that too." Eretria responds pretty fast " No, no. I'm good when you are . " Amberle smiles back at her and unties her. Then ties her up with looser chains to her hands and says " So you won't run away that easy." Eretria chuckles " You think i want to run away after you told me we are going to sleep in a tent together? Never." Amberle rolls her eyes and says under her breath " idiot ..." Her heart rate goes up, she blushes.She picks a tissue out of her jacket and says " stay still " Eretria holds still while Amberle whipes a little blood away that dried on her chin." just a little blood, don't worry" She looks up and her dark brown eyes take her breath away. Eretria says with a concerned look on her face " Are you alright?" Amberle flutters, takes a step back, makes a weird hand motion and responds " i am fine. Don't worry." 

Together they set up the tent. A lot of smiling and joking happens but they are still pretty fast Everyone meets in the middle at the camp fire with food ready to be eaten. They use big branches to sit on while they eat and keep themselves warm by the fire. Amberle and Eretria keep laughing until Wil interrupts " Why is Eretria not tied to the tree?" Amberle responds " Well she was at good use. We don't need her tied up against a tree. Just keep an eye on her." Eretria contributes to the conversation smiling at Amberle "Yeah, you are doing a great job by the way." Amberle chuckles turns away from Eretria because she blushes again.

After an hour the guards went back to keeping guard and Wil went to his tent and the girls headed to their tent. They got into it, Eretria choose the left side and Amberle layed down on the right. Amberle says with a tired look on her face " you must be exhausted, let's just sleep okay?" Eretria answers " yeah okay. " Amberle fell asleep really fast other than Eretria who was really uncomfortable sleeping with someone beside her. She layed awake and watched Amberle sleep. But suddenly Amberle started to tremble, her eyes were moving fast under her eyelids. With one move she rolled over her right shoulder into Eretrias left side. Eretria didn't know what to do at first but then she puts her arms around Amberle and holds her tight until the tremble slowly dissappears and she was calm again. Through the night Eretria finally fell asleep with Amberle in her arms.

The next morning Eretria was the first one to wake up. Slowly she opend her eyes and she was glad that Amberle was still in her arms right next to her. She smiled and she meant it. She looked at her lips, how sweet they must taste like. She puts one hand on her cheek, slowly and carefully giving her a kiss on her lips. It didn't wake her up. She was surprised of how sweet it tasted and it actually made her blush. After a while Amberle woke up. She opened her eyes and got frightened, jumped away from Eretria and shouts " What is happening?" Eretria tells her with a certain voice " It's okay. You had a nightmare and i just ... hold you. Nothing happend ... Listen i know how it is to wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, to realize there is no one who takes care of you." Amberle looks at Eretria, rubs her left eye and says " I'm sorry. Thank you" Eretria brushed it off with an unterstanding smile. Amberle looks around and says "I'm gonna look after Wil and the guards. See you later." Eretria looks her in the eyes, smiles and says " Bye." Amberle leaves the tent. She visits Wil, he was still asleep. She woke him up and left. She went up to a guard and asked if something happend. He said everything was fine. So she goes back to her tent. Just to realize, it's empty. 

Her heart broke. She wasn't so sure anymore if she could keep going because this Rover girl made her feel something. No one ever did, except her. Tears streaming down her face, she wouldn't forget her dark brown eyes. How could she? They are printed into her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria doesn't know what to do. Her mind and her heart are fighting against each other to win her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. A little view on how Eretria deals with the situation. It's not that much but I still hope you like it :)

The Rover doesn't know what she gets herself into. Most of the time she doesn't know, but this ... how can she get out of this?

Eretria watches Amberle as she leaves the tent. She can't help but think – how pointy her ears are, she could deffinetly recognize them anywhere. They fit her so well.- A tear dropping down her cheek. She needs a second to get herself together, with one quick hand motion she whipes away the tear from her cheek. Amberle is gone, now is her chance to leave. 

Eretria stands up, slowly opening the tent, she sees Amberle heading into Wils direction. She puts on her boots, carefully moving around the tent. She sees a guard right in front of her, he didn't see her yet because his back is pointing at her. So she sneaks up on him, jumps on his back and strangles him with her chains. He tries to fight against her but she is stronger than him, before he knows what is happening he is already unconscious. She carefully puts him on the ground and dissappears into the forest. 

Eretria hides behind trees and bushes looking down at the camp. Watching Amberle talking with a guard. One thought keeps creeping up in her head – She is so pretty, how can she be real?- A tingle goes through her body, she shivers, shakes her head and tries to focus again. Amberle is slowly getting closer to their tent. - Is she smiling?- Eretria tries to look closer – She is! How can she be so pretty?-

Her heart skips a beat when she sees Amberle looking into the tent. A soundless scream leaves Amberles lips, she drops on the ground. Silently putting one hand on her mouth. Tears streaming down her face. Eretria can't help but feel a strong pain in her chest, it breaks her heart to see the princess like this. She clenches her fists so hard, blood starts dripping down on the floor, covering the grass underneath her.

She can't hold it in anymore, silent tears roll down her cheeks as she turns around. She stops for a second and asks herself if it really is the best to go. - Is this the right thing to do? Why does it feel so wrong? ... She will find someone else. Who doesn't need to save the world. She will be free. Free!- Every cell in her body fights against the urge to stay, she starts moving and doesn't look back. The picture of Amberle crying on the ground, her head in her hands, is the last thing she sees. She will probably never forget this picture and the pain that comes along with it.

Eretria never thought she would ever have feelings for someone, for all she knows never has that ever crossed her mind. She thought she would get married off to someone she doesn't even want to look at since she was little. But this feels so surreal, she was just playing along. She wasn't **meant** to feel something. She doesn't **want** to feel something. But now every time she thinks about the Princess it just hurts, it always does.


End file.
